1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification band, suitable for use in hospitals and other medical facilities for identifying personal and/or medical information about the wearer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Identification bands are well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,246, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference.
Such prior art identification bands typically have an identification pocket portion, which encloses identification information about the wearer of a personal and/or medical nature. The band also has a strap portion which extends from one side of the pocket portion and may be secured at its free end to the opposite side of the pocket portion. The pocket portion is made from multiple plies with one of the face plies being transparent to allow viewing of the enclosed identification information. The periphery of the pocket portion is rectangular with rounded corners.
The wearer of the band may be a child, who must cope with the sterile, unfamiliar environment of the hospital or other medical facility. Often, all the child's personal and wearable belongings are taken away for the duration of the stay. The child wears hospital attire, including the identification band. Needless to say, the child may well feel uncomfortable, if not abandoned, while away from loved ones and familiar surroundings.
The prior art identification band, for which the pocket portion has a generally rectangular shape, is of limited appeal to the child, infant or adult because of its simple geometric shape. It would therefore be desirable to provide an identification band which was more appealing to children, infants and/or adults (e.g., the parents).
In addition, the identification band is often retained by parents of the child or infant as a keepsake. For instance, the band may take on a special significance to the parent if the stay was for child birth.
After the child is discharged, the parents may show off the identification band to family and friends or view it again when reviewing keepsakes of the child. If the identification band conveys the impression of a sterile, cold environment, it will be of little value in promoting the services of the hospital or medical facility in the future should the child again need medical treatment. On the other hand, an identification band which conveys the feeling of a warm, caring place may be of great service as promotion for return visits to the same facility.